


The Mansion - Introductions

by LaDeeDa



Series: The Mansion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aetos, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Eliana - Freeform, F/M, Fetish, Fingerfucking, George - Freeform, Gracie - Freeform, Kane - Freeform, Kink, Light Bondage, Maisie - Freeform, Mr Woods, Ms Woods, NSFW, Oletta, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rugi, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sex, Submission, The Mansion - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, jace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: The only chapter you probably need to read to understand the collection of one-shots that surround 'The Mansion'. These stories follow six doms and six subs and the fun they get up to, mixed pairings/groups and a variety of kinks/fetishes. The one-shots will be tagged with both the characters and kinks involved.Follow Oletta as she tries to secure the position of submissive sibling of the 'bondage bunnies' at The Mansion with a bit of help from her best friend.Excerpt:'The gossip was sweeping through their circle of submissives – There was an opening at The Mansion. At least, that’s what they called it. Imagine the playboy mansion but with BDSM and instead of Hefner there’s five gorgeous men and one gorgeous woman, all rich and looking to defile you for fun. It was the stuff of dreams but they rarely had openings and were very picky about who they let be a 'bondage bunny', again, that’s just what they called them – they had no idea what they were really called. But every now and again the BDSM community would buzz with excitement that The Mansion dominants were going to take on another submissive.'





	The Mansion - Introductions

Oletta gazed down at the contract in front of her, she had read the whole thing through twice which she usually didn’t bother to do since she was one of those people who just agreed to terms and conditions without thinking about it. But this was a bit more serious. Everything in the contract was just as they said it would be so she felt safer knowing that they hadn’t lied to her just to get her to agree… And she needed the money… And it sounded like so much fun…

 

~

 

It had been a month since she and her best friend, Kirika, had seen the flyer at the BDSM club they hung out at – Well, practically lived at. Neither had taken much notice at first since they figured it was probably some ‘First drink half price’ offer for another venue that they would never visit. But a week later, the gossip was sweeping through their circle of submissives – There was an opening at The Mansion. At least, that’s what they called it. Imagine the playboy mansion but with BDSM and instead of Hefner there’s five gorgeous men and one gorgeous woman, all rich and looking to defile you for fun. It was the stuff of dreams but they rarely had openings and were very picky about who they let be a ‘bondage bunny’, again, that’s just what they called them – they had no idea what they were really called. But every now and again the BDSM community would buzz with excitement that The Mansion’s dominants were going to take on another submissive. Oletta once met a sub who said they were an ex-bondage bunny, apparently she left because of exhaustion but for the short time she spent there she said it was incredible. Oletta never knew if that girl was telling the truth but she had heard of people having to leave almost immediately because they couldn’t handle the intensity of The Mansion.

 

From what she could piece together, The Mansion took on a certain amount of submissives to entertain the six heads. These six rich, young and very sexy dominants could use you whenever they wanted and however they wanted, and in exchange, you get to stay in their dream mansion (She had heard all kinds of wild, ridiculous rumours about it from a champagne fountain to a sex swing made with real leopard fur) and also get PAID to be there! (That part she seriously doubted).

 

In her time in the Fetish community, she had only heard that they were taking on new subs twice, and that was including this time. She was only twenty-two but had been coming to events and getting involved from the moment she was old enough to be let in and in four years she had spoken to enough subs to know that The Mansion was a big deal.

 

Once she got the message on Fetlife that the flyer was about The Mansion, she and Kirika had leapt like salmon off her sofa and ran almost the whole way to the club to see for themselves.

 

** **Wanted** **

 

 __Submissive_ _ __ __aged 21_ _ __+_ _ __of Bisexual / Pansexual / Queer sexuality_ _ __f_ _ __or paid live-in work with benefits._ _

__

__Experienced submissives only, must be able to provide at least 2 references of previous dominants/carers/masters/ect._ _

__

__If interested, please email XXXX@XXX.XX for an interview_ _ __,_ _ __include reference’s contact information._ _

 

Oletta read the flyer over a few times – Were they sure this was THE mansion? She asked this out loud and Kirika shrugged.

 

“From what I heard online it’s the email that’s given them away, apparently an ex-bondage bunny confirmed it was the email she applied to.” She said, looking over Oletta’s shoulder to read the small A5 piece of card again. “Are you gonna apply then?” She smirked and Oletta just rolled her eyes and gave her a playful nudge.

 

“Fat chance – I heard once you go in they don’t let you back out unless you swear secrecy on your life, or worse – an NDA!” They both snorted. “And anyway, as if they would pick me out of the hundreds of subs that are probably going to apply!”

 

“Don’t you think it would be worth it just to see the sex-gods themselves?” Kirika teased. “Go on, I dare you.” She winked and Oletta gave her a cheeky smile.

 

“Okay, but if I do, you owe me a drink” She bartered and Kirika put her hand out to shake, 

 

“Deal!” Oletta grabbed her hand enthusiastically. “Now you better get started on that email – Who will you use as your reference?”

 

“I think I should use a male and female since they want someone who can be with both…” The smaller girl folded the leaflet in half and stuffed it into her pocket as she spoke.

 

“You’re really giving this some thought!” Kirika looked mildly surprised, she hadn’t expected her friend to take it too seriously since she was only writing the email for a free drink.

 

“Well, if you’re going to do something, you should do it right! Plus, I don’t want them to be mad if I don’t take it seriously…” She led them to some leather armchairs in a secluded corner and slouched into one, pulling her phone out of her pocket to start planning the email.

 

“You think they’ll have the butler throw you out by the scruff of your neck?” Kirika teased, flopping into the chair beside her. She earned an eye roll from the dark haired sub. “Well, for male you should use Dan cause he’ll say nice stuff about you”

 

“You’re right, he’s such a sweetheart” Oletta agreed, deciding to shoot him a text first to ask if he will help.

 

“I take it he’s a bit different in the bedroom though.” And there she was, back to teasing.

 

“No comment.” But Oletta smirked as she said it. Yes, he had quite the inner demon. What were those demons called that feed off sex? Succubus? Her friend laughed but didn’t pester for more than that. Once the smaller girl had finished her text she turned to her blonde best friend, “But what about for a female reference?” She asked.

 

Kirika gave an indignant snort,

 

“Excuse me? What about your best friend?” She demanded.

 

“You’re a switch, I don’t know if it counts!” Oletta defended, “But maybe I can put you as an extra reference?”

 

“Your wild card.” Kirika grinned and gave her a wink, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell them anything too awful about you!”

 

“You had better not!” She pointed a threatening finger at her friend but had trouble trying to hide her grin.

 

“I’ll do my best to get you into that whorehouse, I swear!” The blonde made sure to take her voice a few levels louder to try and embarrass Oletta as much as possible who was hiding her face in a cushion. She definitely needs to go hide out at some hidden mansion after this… At least they were long-time regulars so the staff were used to Kirika doing her absolute best to make Oletta blush. But her favourite thing to do was shout something cringey in English and try to make it seem like Oletta said it by using the ‘I don’t speak English’ trick and speaking at one hundred miles an hour in German (Usually spouting completely random words because it didn’t matter anyway). Her favourites were things like ‘I’d climb that like a tree!’ or ‘Damn baby – I lost my number, could I borrow yours?’. Although at the club it didn’t fool many people any more since the moment they hear the accent they know exactly who it really is.

 

“Cheers Kiri.” Oletta mumbled into the cushion, refusing to show her face. Kirika just laughed and ruffled her raven black hair affectionately.

 

“So, what drink’ll it be?” She asked. And that one sentence was able to bring Oletta out from behind the cushion like a shot.

 

“Do you even have to ask?!” She grinned.

 

“So… Tap water?” Kirika laughed again, she loved to laugh and it was infectious – It was one of the things Oletta loved most about her.

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Oletta said, completely deadpan but couldn’t hold it in for long before snorting and letting her giggles loose. “O-Okay” She gasped, “Cherry Amaretto and Diet Coke, please.” Kirika nodded and lifted herself up before making her way to the bar in the far corner. Oletta sighed contentedly and let herself fall back in her chair, still smiling as pulled out her phone again to scroll through her contacts. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been with a femme domme before, it’s just that she had only been with a few and for some reason most of her relationships with women had ended badly. It wasn’t one thing in particular that drove them all away but she figured maybe she had just had bad luck…

 

Out of the four she had been with, three had been dommes so that already knocked one from the pile. Then out of those three, one had been verbally abusive (And not as a fetish because although some people like being called names, Oletta doesn’t and this wasn’t part of a kink, it was abuse) so it’s not like she would have anything nice to say about Oletta even if she still had her number. Out of the two left, one had cheated and so again, Oletta had deleted her contact details although there was no way she would ask the woman that cheated on her for a favour. So the only woman left was Faith. The only woman she had split from on good terms, but also the first domme she had ever been with - when she was just nineteen! So she worried that Faith might paint her as an inexperienced, naïve sub, which was the exact opposite of what they were looking for. As she stared at her number and wondered if she should at least send a text and ask, Kirika arrived back with the drinks and placed them on the small, wooden coffee table in front of the seats: Amaretto and Coke for Oletta and a G&T for Kirika.

 

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asked, sipping at her stripey blue and white straw.

 

“Oh? Nothing, I was just thinking.” Murmured Oletta.

 

“Well, don’t think too hard, you don’t wanna hurt yourself!” She teased.

 

“Hmm?” The smaller girl finally looked up from her phone and gave her a small smile. “Oh, yeah.”

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

“I’m just thinking about whether or not I should ask Faith to be a reference… What do you think? I mean she’s the only girl I’ve been with that I didn’t end on bad terms with.” Oletta explained, watching her friend’s expression for a hint of help. “But, although we still talk and hang out, the last time I was with her as a sub I was really new to the scene and I just don’t want her to describe me that way to them. They want someone experienced and when she was my domme, I wasn’t.” Oletta ended her explanation with a sigh and reached for her drink.

 

“Well,” Kirika took another sip of her own beverage, “I think you should at least text her and let her know that you might need a reference and ask her some questions and then we can gauge what we think she’ll say from her replies.” Oletta listened carefully and nodded enthusiastically with her straw still in her mouth.

 

“Okay, that sounds good.” She picked her phone up and copy & pasted her text from Dan to send to Faith.

 

_Hey! My friend has dared me to apply for a spot as a bondage bunny at The Mansion! I think it would be fun but I need references from Dominants I’ve been with so would you mind me giving them your details if they need to ask some questions? I totally understand if you’re not cool with it but let me know if you can! Thanks O x_

_P.S Let’s meet up soon, Kay?_

 

Dan, being the busy-body he is, replied just then – barely minutes after receiving his text.

 

_Hey babe! Yeah, I don’t mind! Sounds like fun – If you get in you’ll have to sneak a camera in so I can see though! Do you think they really have a pool shaped like a dick?? Dan x x_

_P.S YES! I’m busy all this week but can you do next Wednesday? I hear the club has an event on but I don’t know what it is?_

 

Oletta smiled and turned the screen to show Kirika.

 

“Ha-ha, I love Dan!” She grinned,

 

“Yeah, he’s such a cutie.” Oletta turned the screen back to reply, “Do you know what the event he mentioned is though? I just scan the schedule for my own kinks and find events that involve them” She sighed, “I’ll go check the board, be right back” Kirika just nodded and Oletta slipped her phone in her back pocket as she stood and walked to the events board. Her light blue eyes scanned down the schedule until she found next Wednesday.

 

Wednesday 16th – Latex/PVC Night. Guest speaker from Latex4Less at 6pm. Those in Latex/PVC get 10% off drinks all night.

 

Once she got back to the table she texted Dan the info and set to work on finishing her drink, she didn’t want the ice to melt and dilute the taste… She wondered what she should wear for the event,

she wasn’t that into Latex and PVC but for 10% off drinks she’d come bare-arse naked to the club if they asked her to. She had a PVC skirt but no Latex… Maybe they would let her get away with it if she teamed it up with some PVC heels and a cute top though…

 

The rest of the night she and Kirika drank and hung out at the club, it was a Friday night so they had a rope jam on and some instructors to help out too. She and Kirika just watched though as they didn’t think they’d be any good at focusing on knots as they continued to down more and more Amaretto and Gin…

 

~

__

_Hi Oletta, I’m happy to be a reference. Can you let them know what hours I work though as I know you’d understand I really can’t have that kind of conversation at work! I can’t believe you’re putting yourself in for something like this – You’ve got guts! And I’d love to meet up soon, I hope you don’t mind coming to mine again as I still haven’t found a babysitter in my area! I promise I will cook you an incredible dinner though! Love F x_

 

“Hmm… She hasn’t given much of a hint of what she’ll say – except that it’ll probably be X-rated!” Kirika mused over her friend’s shoulder. “I’d say just let her know in advance what kind of sub they’re looking for and I’m sure she’ll pick up that’s how you want her to describe you.” The blonde shrugged at the end and relaxed back into her couch. Oletta was staying the night after quite a few hours of drinking since she couldn’t be bothered to go home.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” She mumbled.

 

“But, like, don’t make it obvious what you’re asking her to do, keep it subtle!” Kirika added.

 

“’Course.” Oletta replied, clicking ‘reply’ to begin her low-key answer, although without autocorrect there’s no way it would have been in any way readable. Unfortunately she didn’t handle alcohol as well as Kirika did…

 

_Cheers! By the way… They want someone experienced and so I need you to say that I am really subtle and I just need to make sure that I’m not obvious but what I need is for you to make me sound good cause they want a sub with lots of experience which I totally have but I know you haven’t seen it and… (Incoherent rambling for about four lines…)_

 

Nailed it.

 

~

 

The next morning the two women nursed mild hangovers by drinking gallons of water, wrapping themselves up like burritos in blankets and popping ibuprofen and paracetamol. The pair spent their Saturday morning snuggled together on the sofa in blissful ignorance of the drunken rant that Oletta had sent to her friend but as it drew close to midday her phone buzzed.

 

_Hey Oletta, I was a bit confused by the long text you sent me but I got the gist of it and don’t worry, I will tell them you are experienced and I’ll be subtle about it! But, are you feeling okay? Have you perhaps been drinking? Drink lots of water! Love F x_

Oletta groaned, scrolling up to read the ridiculous ramble she had written the night before.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kirika asked, but Oletta just handed her the phone and flopped back on the sofa with her face in her hands. The blonde laughed, “Well, at least you’ve got your female reference!” She grinned and as Oletta processed this information she smiled back.

 

“Nice!” She did a mini fist pump in celebration, “Okay, lets finish this email!” She grabbed her phone back and spent the next couple of hours writing and re-writing her email until both she and Kirika were happy with it. By the time she pressed ‘Send’ it was two in the afternoon.

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am writing in regard to a leaflet that I saw at my local BDSM club looking for a live-in sub. My name is Oletta Alavi and I am 22-years-old. I am pansexual and have experience with dominants of all genders. I have a wide range of kinks and fetishes and love to try new things. At the moment I consider myself a Submissive / Little, although I have recently begun to try my hand at being a slave too._

_I have been in the scene since I was 18 so although I am young I hope you would still consider me as I would love the opportunity for an interview for this position._

_Many thanks,_

_Oletta Alavi_

_My references:_

_Daniel Fields – XXXXXXXX (Dominant/Master)_

_Faith James – XXXXXXX (Femme Domme / Mommy Domme )  (Please only call between the hours of X and X on weekdays)_

_Kirika Lange – XXXXXXX (Switch)_

 

Oletta had to admit, now she really wanted to go for this! But now the email was sent all she could do was wait…

 

~

 

It had been almost a full week when she got the call. Oletta sat at her desk at work, bored out of her mind as she waited for the next patient to arrive to be checked in. She had finished all of her filing and sorted out her desk so now she had nothing left to do. Suddenly, her phone began to buzz in her bag – an unknown number. At first she didn’t want to answer it – probably someone trying to sell her something. But since she was bored she grabbed it and ducked into the back room.

 

“Hello?” She said.

 

“Hello, is this Oletta Alavi?” A deep voice asked.

 

“Y-yes?” How did they know her name?

 

“My name is Christopher Woods, I believe you applied for a position that opened up in my household.” It was more of a statement but she still answered,

 

“Yes, that’s right.” She breathed. Her heart was pounding, was this for real? There was only place it could be, she hadn’t applied to anything else…

 

“Would you be interested in joining us for an interview?”

 

“Y-yes please!” She tried not to sound too nervous but she couldn’t stop thinking that she was either going to wake up or this would be some prank by Kirika…

 

“I know it’s last minute and I apologise but could you make it here on Friday?” His voice alone was so deep and firm she had to pause for a moment to gather her thoughts and focus on the words he said and not just the sexy way he said them.

 

“O-oh I think so – What time would that be?” She asked, luckily the optician she worked for only opened for a half day on Fridays, with just a morning clinic she had the whole afternoon free.

 

“Hmm… I have 1:30 and 3:45 left” he replied.

 

“Could I please have the 3:45?” Better to play it safe since she didn’t know how far the location of the interview would be – plus, extra time to make herself look adorable!

 

“Of course, here’s the address…” She scrambled for a pen and paper and scrawled down the address – Was this the address of The Mansion?! No, don’t be silly, she thought – it’s probably some office block they’re renting out for the interviews… Still, she couldn’t help but hope that maybe she’d at least get to see The Mansion once even just for an interview. She repeated the address back for him so that he knew she had it right, “Great, we’ll see you then.”

 

“Th-thank you! Bye!” She felt so flustered and she hoped she hadn’t seemed that way on the phone but she took a deep breath and let her excitement explode out of her for a minute, dancing around the secluded room and bouncing energetically. With a quick peek round to her desk and the front of shop she quickly dialled Kirika to tell her the good news.

 

“That’s amazing! Think how many people probably applied! They haven’t called me for a reference though – Have they called the others?”

 

“They haven’t said anything… I’ll text and ask later but right now I’m more excited that I just got the interview! It’s barely a full two days away so we NEED to rendezvous tonight to pick my outfit and how I’m going to wear my hair and makeup!” She was blabbering down the phone but she didn’t even care, even as Kirika chuckled on the other end. “I know it sounds shallow but with something like this I’m sure looks are a big part of it even if I like to hope they’re not so I have to look super adorable!”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Replied Kirika, her voice still tinged with laughter, “But for now, I think you should get back to work, slacker!”

 

“Yes ma’am!” She laughed and said her goodbyes before ending the call and returning to her desk with a wide beaming smile on her face. She knew she should try to not get too excited, there were probably lots of subs being interviewed and there was plenty of chance she wouldn’t get picked. If she got her hopes up too much it would crush her to not be picked so she tried to focus on work for the rest of the day.

 

It was strange… When Kirika first dared her to give it a go she didn’t care at all but now the lure of actually getting to experience the pleasures hiding in that place was driving her crazy…

 

~

 

Kirika looked her best friend up and down. They had decided they wanted to go for a mix of both her baby-girl side and her submissive side with maybe a hint of ‘slave’, but they couldn’t decide between the combinations. After hours of mixing and matching, (And having pulled out just about every item of clothing Oletta owned – Plus some of Kirika’s) They had narrowed it down to two outfits.

 

Outfit one was a baby blue suspender skirt with white layered bloomers over a white frilled-centre blouse with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and buttoned there, they added white frilled ankle socks, baby blue converse, a large matching bow for her hair and her baby blue lace collar with a small bow sewn on and a silver tag hanging from the centre with the engraving ‘Little Girl’. With this outfit she used the bow to hold the top part of her hair up slightly and left the rest in her natural waves down just past her shoulders. She worried about having her hair down for too long though, being mixed race meant her hair had a thick texture that was highly susceptible to frizzing.

 

The second outfit consisted of a plain white t-shirt under a set of black short dungarees, paired with thigh high white socks, black trainers and a simple thick black leather collar. She tied her hair into two symmetrical buns on the top of her head and tied black and white ribbons around them.

 

Oletta gazed at herself in the full length mirror attached to her wardrobe door.

 

“I feel like this one” She gestured to herself, wearing the baby blue ensemble for the fifth time now to compare, “Is ninety percent baby girl with only ten percent submissive and has no slave element.” Kirika nodded in agreement. “But,” Oletta continued, “It’s just so gorgeous! And it’s my favourite colour!”

 

“And it matches your eyes beautifully” Her best friend added. The dark haired girl sighed,

 

“I think I’ve got to go with what is going to appeal more to them than to me – But promise you’ll take me out somewhere nice so I can wear this outfit?” She gave her best pout and Kirika chuckled, taking the smaller girl’s face in her hands.

 

“I promise, baby.” She winked before stepping back to start picking up the clothes of her own that she had brought, fighting through the mountains of lace panties, collars, body-stockings and frilled tops and skirts – Oletta likes frills. A lot. “I have to admit; I knew you had quite a few collars… But don’t you think fourteen is a bit crazy?!” She asked exasperatedly as she packed away her things into her backpack.

 

“Well, when I first got into BDSM I treated myself to a few different kinds so that I would be prepared; but then almost all of my doms bought me some kind of collar anyway!” Oletta began stripping, folding each item carefully and placing them on a white wooden chair next to her window. “If anything, I’m desperate for another – Fifteen is a nice round number! Do you think they’ll give me one at The Mansion?”

 

“Hmm, probably! It would be weird for you to be their sub without a collar…” The blonde finished packing her things and shuffled through the floor-drobe to help Oletta with her last few items of clothing. “But there are a lot of people who see collars as a romantic commitment, it depends on the person…” She unhooked the younger girl’s bra and pulled down the layered bloomers, sliding them off each foot one by one.

 

“Yeah, but I think that you can have either, you know?” Oletta unpinned her hair carefully, placing the bow and bobby pins on the chair with the rest of the adorable outfit. “I think different collars can mean different things to you rather than assuming all collars are the same. I have collars that are purely for fashion that I wear as an accessory when I’m at the club or other BDSM events – Especially if I want to keep creeps away! The thought of a girl being taken seems to keep them at bay!” She laughed and leaned over to grab a scrunchie from her bed. “But I also have collars that I wear to put myself into subspace or little space because they fit the scene I’m doing.” She tied her hair into a single messy bun and Kirika pulled out her pink cow print onesie, handing it to her with a nod of agreement as she continued. “And finally, there are collars that are symbol of commitment or that you’ve been with someone for a long time and want to show your love” She hopped each leg into the onesie and poked both arms through before Kirika zipped her up. “Thanks” She grinned.

 

“I completely agree, and sometimes one collar can mean more than one thing too!” The blonde exclaimed, “Oh, and you’re welcome” She grinned back.

 

“Exactly!” Oletta sighed, “But now is the boring part – Time for Clean-up”

 

“In other words – Time for me to fuck off back home!” Kirika teased.

 

“No!” The smaller girl whined and Kirika laughed again.

 

“Okay, fine – But let’s order take-out!” Oletta’s face lit up and she nodded,

 

“And I’ll set up my laptop on the bed for us to watch Netflix as we go!”

 

“Sounds good – I’ll go find the menus!” With both assigned a job they started wading back through the bomb-site of a bedroom.

 

That night they stuffed their faces with Chinese and binge watched Orange Is The New Black as they put Oletta’s room back in order. And although she had fun, the worry and nervousness was eating away at the back of her mind about the upcoming interview. It wasn’t like it was an interview for a job that she needed, she had a job that paid her just enough to pay her bills with a little bit on the side for her savings pot and that she kind-of enjoyed. She had a normal life… But maybe that was the problem. Maybe she was craving something different… Something exciting and unknown…

 

~

 

The day of the interview had finally arrived and Oletta was putting the finishing touches together, spraying fixer on her face to keep her makeup perfect and just a spritz of hair spray to keep her buns in place.

 

“You look adorable!” Kirika cooed,

 

“Thanks.” Oletta’s voice came out as a gasp,

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Well then, let’s go! I got a good parking space so it’s not too far to walk” Kirika winked and opened the front door. Oletta took a deep breath and nodded, walking past and thanking her friend quietly as she exited the apartment.

 

~

 

They had given themselves plenty of time to get lost but thankfully the sat-nav had actually kept them on the right path – for once. They were a little bit early as they pulled up to a huge set of block metal gates with not even the tiniest hole to peek through. There was no sign of anyone on this side of the gates but Kirika was able to lean out of her window and press a buzzer with a small screen and speaker attached to a metal pole. A deep voice answered and a dirty-blonde man in his thirties appeared on the screen,

 

“Hello?” he greeted.

 

“Hi, my friend is here for an interview at 3:45,” She answered, adding on “we’re a little early.”

 

“Name?”

 

“Oletta Alavi” Oletta answered this time, leaning forward to show her face to the small camera. He nodded and scanned a list sat in front of him on his desk.

 

“That’s great, I’ll open the gates and you can follow the driveway round the back of the house to the car park and I’ll meet you there to lead you in and we can take down your information.”

 

“Great, thanks.” Kirika smiled and he returned it before disappearing off the screen. The gates opened in front of them and the blonde rolled forward, once they were only about a hundred metres from the gate they got their first sight of The Mansion. In one word, it was huge – but then that’s what gives a house it’s ‘mansion’ status, right? The front looked like a roman palace with three tall stone columns either side of the double front-door and a set of steps leading down to the front lawn; the clear theme was clean white stone. “Wow!” Kirika gasped, her mouth hanging open and her eyebrows raised, “So, this is definitely not just some rented offices.” She sounded more than a little impressed.

 

“I wonder if we’ll get a peek at a bondage bunny” whispered Oletta, “I wonder if they walk around in lingerie at all times…”

 

“I hope so!” Kirika exclaimed, turning the corner and following the drive down to a mini car park with a large garage in the far corner. Although it was closed up so they couldn’t see what cars lay inside, on the concrete there were a few cars laid out that the two girls could drool over. The older woman pulled into a space as far away from the other cars as possible so that there was absolutely no chance of a bump or scrape. “Wow, look at those cars!” She scanned them with an expression of awe, “Is that a Mercedes G-Wagen?!” She all but pressed her nose up against the glass of her window to look at the huge car to their left. Kirika loved cars, she kept a stack of magazines like Autotrader and TopGear in her house, inside her car, probably at work too, and Oletta feared if her best friend ever won the lottery she could easily blow it in a day on all her dream cars.

 

“All I know is that one’s a BMW but I have no idea which model.” Oletta pointed out a sleek silver car sitting opposite them with the BMW sigil on the front.

 

“Well, you’re not wrong - It’s a BMW i8.” Kirika grinned,

 

“What about that one?” Oletta nodded at the last car in the lot, a shiny red car with cute round headlights.

 

“Hmm… It’s a Ferrari…” She squinted through her windscreen, “288 GTO, I think” They grinned at each other, “Now, come on – I can see that security guy heading towards us.” She opened her door and slipped out, Oletta followed suit, stepping into the warm sunshine and closing her door firmly.

 

They met the security man halfway and he introduced himself as Theo before doubling back on himself to lead them to a side door. They followed him inside to a security office where they filled out some information like their names and registration number. Kirika was shamelessly flirting with him but Oletta pretended not to notice as it was probably because of her flirtations that he let her best friend stay with her inside.

 

Once they had finished the paperwork, they sat on metal chairs in the open reception with two offices connected, in one, Oletta could see a large selection of monitors showing various CCTV camera angles with a young man sitting in a wheelie chair watching them carefully while the other was clearly being used as a break room complete with coffee machine and mini-fridge. Two more members of staff were hanging out in there, playing on their phones and eating out of Tupperware tubs.

 

The pair only sat for a few minutes, they didn’t bother to make small talk and Oletta tried her best not to nit-pick at her outfit. Theo had retreated behind the desk to sort out some paperwork and filing but it didn’t go un-noticed that he and Kirika were giving the occasional smirk and wink. A message came through on Theo’s phone and he tapped out a quick reply before returning back round the desk,

 

“Okay, they’re ready for you” He smiled warmly and Oletta stood up, “Unfortunately, your beautiful friend can’t come any further than this.” Kirika bit her lip and smirked, “But, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll walk you to the interview room” He opened the door leading deeper into the house and Oletta gave her friend one last smile before following behind.

 

~

 

Oletta followed Theo down various corridors, all with a bright, light, neutral theme. He suddenly stopped outside a door alike all the others and knocked gently,

 

“Come in.” It was the deep voice from the phone again, Christopher…

 

“Oletta is here, sir.” Theo walked in with Oletta in tow. The room was large and had the feeling of a period lounge, there were beautiful red and gold printed fabric sofas shoved up against the far wall, a matching armchair sat in the centre of the room facing a line of dark wooden desks. Behind the desks sat six people, all watching her intently already. “Good luck.” Theo whispered in her ear before turning to leave.

 

“Please don’t fuck my best friend.” She whispered back, giving him a cheeky wink and a hard laugh burst from his chest as he closed the door. She stepped forward tentatively, all eyes watching her.

 

“Hello.” She greeted, her voice was soft but she smiled brightly.

 

“Hello. Please, take a seat” Again, she recognised the voice of Christopher, but this time she could put a face to the name. She tried not to seem too taken aback – He was gorgeous. In fact, as her eyes slid over all six of the doms sitting side-by-side, she couldn’t quite believe how good looking they all were. Her eyes raked over his face, taking in his dirty-blonde, smartly cut hair, chestnut brown eyes with high cheekbones and a sharp, clean-shaven jaw.

 

She nodded in reply and bobbed over to the armchair and climbed in, although it was quite high she managed to shuffle to the high back and let her legs dangle over the edge.

 

“Right then, let’s get started.” Christopher continued, taking a moment to glance at each of the other dominants to get their nods of approval. “Your name is… Oletta Alavi – Did I pronounce that right?” They each had a printed copy of her email in front of them along with a pad of paper and pen, he checked the paper as he read her name.

 

“Yes.” She smiled again, not many people got it right first time (Ah-Lah-Vee).

 

“Okay, I’ll run through how this process works first and then we’ll get into the part where you can tell us more about yourself.” The young woman sitting to Christopher’s right spoke, her features were incredibly similar to his, especially the high cheekbones and turned up nose. She also had blonde hair but hers was platinum blonde and scraped back into a tight, high ponytail, contrasting beautifully with her dark, forest green eyes. Her features were similar but sharper than Christopher’s, giving her a fierce look that made shivers run up Oletta’s spine.

 

“Okay.”

 

“This is the first interview where we will get a feel of what you’re like and ask for some basic information. We will also give you a little bit of information about us. After this, we will narrow down all those who had this first interview and pick around three or four of those candidates for a final interview where we will give more insight into ourselves and what we do here, I’m sure you can understand why we can’t reveal too much right now.”

 

“Of course, m’am.” Oletta replied.

 

“Good, now your application was short and sweet so we each have a few questions for you.” She gave a slight smile before continuing, “Who would like to start?” she looked between each of the others.

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” The man on the left end spoke up and the others shrugged or nodded. Oletta bit her lip gently, his French accent was so sexy. Her sapphire eyes took in the gentleman, his incredibly wide shoulders giving him a large and imposing aura but his face held soft features partly masked by a neatly trimmed full beard. “let me tell you a little bit about myself first though. My name is George but the subs know me as Master George, I am probably the most relaxed of the dominants outside of our playrooms but the most hardcore during scenes. I don’t punish for minor offences but when I do give a punishment, I guarantee that you will hurting for at least a week after.” His voice was melodic… It made Oletta feel very comfortable as she hung off his each and every word. “What else should I say?” He gave a lopsided smile, “Hmmm… Is there anything you’d like to ask of me before I start my interrogation?” His voice teasing.

 

“Your accent… Are you French?” She asked. He was probably expecting a question about his fetishes or how the process worked but she just loved his voice.

 

“Oui.” 

 

“Est-ce que tu as grandi ici?” (Did you grow up there?) Oletta watched the shock flit across his features before his smile turned into a full beam. She felt slight pride at this, languages were her forte. She was bilingual from childhood with English and French; she then proceeded to study Spanish at university and had been making an attempt to teach herself Japanese in her spare time. She had always had a natural way with words and languages, it was too bad she didn’t have the same talent for maths or science. She wanted Kirika to teach her some German too but they hadn’t really gotten round to it (Although she did know a few swear words!).

 

“Oui, I studied English in school and moved here when I turned nineteen,” He spoke with a deliberate and thoughtful tempo. “as-tu un peu de francais en toi?” (Do you have some French in you?) He tilted his head slightly.

 

“Non, Monsieur. I was raised as a bilingual child since my mum spoke French fluently but my first language is English.” She didn’t want to boast but decided at the last second to add, “I also studied Spanish at uni and have been studying Japanese and German when I have time.” She tried not to let her face heat up, she felt a tad embarrassed about announcing it but they all smiled (some big and some minuscule barely-a-face-twitch kind of smiles).

 

“Impressive.” Commented George. “You’re mixed with something though, puis-je demander pourquoi?” (May I ask what?)

 

“Je suis métisse,” (I am mixed race) She nodded, “my dad has one black parent and one white.” she felt slightly nervous announcing this to him, being clearly a black man himself, his complexion was one of he darkest she had ever seen in real life. She had always been self-conscious of not being enough of one race or the other. Her parents had never made her feel like she had to ‘pick a side’ but her dad’s family (mainly her aunties and cousins) liked to make comments about ‘how light she came out’, her dad said it was jealousy,

 

“They get picked on for being darker so they pick on you because you’re lighter, it’s sad but in their heads they see something wrong with being dark-skinned. When I was a kid your aunties said the same things about me, ignore them, baby.” He always taught her to take the high ground in terms of responding to the taunts, but she never felt equipped to deal with the insecurities that came with them.

 

“Et ta mère?” (And your mother?)

 

“White, sir.” She let a soft smile flit onto her face as she thought of her moher, “Both are British, nothing out of the ordinary.” she added. They all smiled gently at her again and she had to withhold the urge to fidget.

 

“That’s out of the ordinary for us,” Another accent, softer and less obvious, coming from a man with a toned and tanned body. Oletta couldn’t pin point if it was Spanish but it sounded similar. “We don’t have many full British people here, and the two I can think of-” He winked at Christopher and the woman beside him, they gave him challenging looks in unison. “-are both full fledged whiter than white-”

 

“Thank you, Sebastian.” George cut him off with a small smile. “Although he is right, we like to keep our subs diverse in every sense: gender, sexuality, race, fetishes.”

 

“The only things we really have in common are rich parents and the ability to speak English.” A pale man with dark messy hair spoke up now, he had a relaxed posture, borderline slouching in his seat.

 

“Some better than others.” Sebastian quipped.

 

“I hope you’re insulting my parents and not my English, Sebastian.” The pale man retorted.

 

“Well, your moth-”

 

“Again, thank you, Sebastian.” George sighed, “Je suis désolé, Oletta.” (I’m sorry, Oletta.)

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, sir.”

 

“I’ll get on with my questions then.” He picked up his pen and pointed it at the first question on his notepad sat in front of him. “Although you seem to have experience across the gender spectrum, would you say that you have a preference at all?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“And what about age? Do you prefer dominants that are older or younger?”

 

“I don’t feel that I have a distinct preference but if I had to pick I would say older since I am quite young and therefore seem to naturally gravitate towards older dominants.”

 

“How did you find yourself in the BDSM scene?” The other doms turned their head back and forth as though they were watching a tennis match, looking from George to Oletta in unison.

 

“I knew I wanted to be submissive from a young age but I didn’t understand the feelings that I had, I don’t like being submissive outside of the bedroom so once I realised where I could express these feelings I jumped straight in, attended all the events I could find and started making friends within my local community.” He took short and fast notes and didn’t hesitate moving in for the next question,

 

“If your previous partners were to describe you in three words, what do you believe they would say?”

 

“The first word would definitely be Mischievous,” She smiled at the thought of Faith’s first attempts at trying to train her to behave and how quickly that went south. “but I like to think they would also say I am open-hearted. I don’t misbehave to hurt feelings, usually it’s just an attention-seeking tactic.” She felt her cheeks heating up at the confession, she didn’t like admitting that she was needy but it was better to be honest now than to give them a shock later.

 

“Interesting,” George scrawled a final note onto his card, Oletta tried not to gulp, she couldn’t read him at all. “that’s all of my questions. Anyone else?”

 

“May I go next?” The pale man again, when he focused his lopsided grin on Oletta she felt her stomach fill with butterflies

 

“Go ahead, Aetos.” George nodded to him.

 

“Well, as George already revealed, I’m Aetos. I would describe myself as the most… open dominant here, and by that I mean open to sharing.” Oletta blinked, her brain processing information at an incredibly slow speed - sharing? If he meant what she thought he meant, she had just found reason one hundred and one for wanting to join The Mansion - she had never had a threesome before! “You would never guess but I’m actually Greek! I can’t speak the language, I’m whiter than Casper the ghost and I’m great with money so the only Greek thing about me is my name. My first question is: what would you say are your top five turn ons?”

 

“Umm… In no particular order…” Oletta had to think carefully, she had so many she wanted to list but with only five slots it was hard to narrow them down so much. “Spanking,” She didn’t think she could survive for more than a few weeks without a spanking so that had to be in the top tier. “little space,” Some people found little space relaxing but others, like Oletta, found any time she came close to entering little space she would begin to feel aroused. “being tied up, down or to anything,” Oletta couldn’t tie a knot to save her life but she had been bound a lot of times by others and it never failed to make her pant. She took another moment to think, “can I combine threats, biting, hair-pulling and pinching under the category of ‘warnings’?” she asked.

 

“I suppose so.” Aetos grinned and shrugged, he wasn’t bothering to write anything down.

 

“Thank you.” She counted on fingers where she had gotten up to. “It’s so hard to give away my last slot but I think it will have to go to edging.” Ms Woods’ eyes flicked to meet hers for a moment that seemed to stretch and take hold of her, she blinked to dispel the grip this fearsome woman had on her with mere eye contact.

 

“I hope you don’t find this too intrusive, but do you have any tattoos or piercings?” Aetos dragged her attention back.

 

“Yes,” She began to try and lift her leg, gave up and climbed down from the chair, “I have matching bow tattoos on the backs of my thighs.” she lifted her black shorts to show a quick flash of the pink tattoos nesting beneath the line of her butt cheeks and turned back to face them and back-shuffle onto the seat. “I would like more tattoos in the future but I haven’t made any concrete decisions or designs yet. I don’t have any piercings and don’t plan to get any.”Ms Woods nodded and made a short and concise note on her pad neatly. Christopher caught her eye and jumped in,

 

“I will ask mine next.” he said. “Since you already know who I am.” The others all gave gestures of either agreement or disinterest. “What are your most important fetishes?” He asked, “The ones that you would need in a partner to be with them.” he clarified.

 

“Well, I have a lot of kinks…” Oletta bit her lip gently, “But I couldn’t live without spankings, I would go absolutely mad.” she giggled at herself awkwardly. He nodded.

 

“Are there any fetishes or kinks that you haven’t tried but would like to?” Oletta took a few moments to think before she answered.

 

“I’ve never tried anything with primal and I’ve always been really curious about it,” Aetos’ grin reached his ears and he leant back in his chair like a lazy panther, biting his lip seductively. “I also would like to push my limits more with my masochism because there are lots of things I haven’t even attempted before like hot wax, suction cups or anything with shocks…”

 

“Thank you, and for my last question - have you ever experienced a bad scene or incapable dominant?” Oletta fiddled with her skirt nervously but Mr Woods’ comforting look pushed her to answer honestly.

 

“Some time ago… I had a dominant who was… very verbally abusive. That is not one of my fetishes and she knew that but she continued to insult me and hurt me emotionally both in and out of scenes… “

 

“I’m sorry to hear that and I hope you were able to move past your toxic experience,” Said Ms Woods. “I can promise you that would never happen here.” Oletta smiled gratefully and the domme cracked the smallest of smiles in return. “Does anyone mind if I take over with my questions?” No one answered. “How much notice do you need to give to your current place of work?”

 

“Two weeks, m’am.”

 

“Do you have any allergies?”

 

“Food?” Oletta asked hesitantly, “Or materials, m’am?”

 

“Both, if you wouldn’t mind.” She never broke eye-contact as she took fast and fluid notes on her paper, her sharp eyes boring into Oletta’s with an intensity that made her want to stare at her own lap.

 

“I don’t have any food allergies but I have had bad reactions to a brand of bondage tape and two brands of lube, I haven’t worked out which ingredients are causing the reaction but my doctor tested me for lots of different allergies and he said I should be fine as long as I avoid those brands and make note of any future reactions.”

 

“I would appreciate the names emailed to me, we take our subs’ health very seriously here.”

 

“Of course, m’am.”

 

“Do you have any special requirements such as mobility aids?”

 

“No, m’am.”

 

“Then I am finished with my questions,” She ticked something on her notepad, never breaking eye contact with Oletta who smiled nervously and gave a barely noticeable nod. “I believe Sebastian and Kane are left?” Sebastian and a man she assumed was Kane via process of elimination nodded to each other, Kane made a gesture of encouragement to Sebastian. Sebastian took the offer to start,

 

“Hi there Oletta, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She nodded in agreement but couldn’t get her mouth to move in reply, there was something about him that made her feel vulnerable and open, yet safe. “My name is Sebastian and I am, without a doubt, the softest dominant here.” He smiled sweetly. Oletta felt her heart soften like butter in a warm room. “I’m part Puerto Rican, part Portuguese and just a little bit English, like you I speak many languages: English, Spanish and Portuguese.” He counted them off on his fingers. “I am a daddy dom that struggles to punish naughty littles and I’m also the youngest of The Mansion’s owners.” Oletta blinked dreamily at him, he looked to be in his mid-twenties with a handsome face. “I only have one question, what are your hard limits? Don’t worry, we won’t hold them against you.” She blinked again. Silence. Her brain registered that it was her turn to speak,

 

“I’m… so sorry.” She watched some of them exchange looks, Sebastian kept his eyes on her, smiling encouragingly, she returned her own sheepish smile. “You’re very handsome and it is incredibly distracting.” A carefree laugh burst from his chest,

 

“Thank you.” he rested his chin on his palm, never breaking eye contact and never losing his smile.

 

“My hard limits are blood, faeces, scarring and verbal abuse.” Sebastian took note and turned to Kane,

 

“Your turn, my friend.” he winked.

 

“Thank you.” He gave Oletta a once-over with his eyes, they were stern, contrasting sharply with his other features. Hard eyes in a soft face. “My name is Kane, I am also mainly a daddy dom. Does it matter where I’m from?” Oletta wasn’t sure if he was genuinely asking her but she shook her head anyway. Aetos rolled his eyes and scribbled something on his paper, Oletta tried to keep her attention on Kane. “Good. We can-” Aetos held up up his paper.

 

“Korean.” She had not just read that out loud. She hadn’t. That was the voice in her head.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Aetos flipped his paper face down and looked away, Kane’s lips were a hard line.

 

“I-” Oletta put her hands on her burning cheeks in a weak attempt to cool them. “I didn’t mean-”

 

“I’d rather you didn’t interrupt me.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She wanted the ground to break open and eat her.

 

“You’ve been participating in scenes since the age of eighteen, correct?” He looked down at his pad, apparently uninterested in Oletta. She used her chance to scrunch her face up at Aetos.

 

“Yes, sir.” She composed herself for Kane when he glanced up.

 

“You stated that you are a little, what kind of little would you identify yourself as?”

 

“I would say mildly bratty, sir.” Aetos snorted.

 

“Where would you rate your masochism on a scale of one to ten? One being unable to take a spanking fully clothed and without an implement, ten being… finding enjoyment in being fed to a wood chipper.” Kane gave her another momentary glance.

 

“Gross.” Sebastian whispered.

 

“I would say… a…” She paused, deciding to rate herself lower so as not to get herself in too deep and get herself injured, “five. I enjoy spankings with a range of implements on all areas of my body, clamps of all kinds in all places, pinching, biting and anything that leaves a non-permanent mark. Pain I don’t think I could handle would be…” She mulled it over in her head for a moment. There wasn’t much she could think of that she felt she couldn’t handle but she also didn’t see herself as a hardcore masochist. Plus the amount of pain caused by different toys and implements could vary on the dom and the body part. “Anything that could split skin or draw blood like a thin switch or cane on bare skin.”

 

“Anything else you think we should know?”

 

“That I’m sorry for not having better control over my mouth?” He gave the smallest of smiles,

 

“Is there anything else you would like to ask?”

 

“Can I ask how many subs you have here?”

 

“I don’t know, can you?” Aetos teased. Christopher’s deep voice cut in,

 

“We currently have four.”

 

“And you want five?” She asked.

 

“Six.” George this time. She nodded thoughtfully, mulling over the answer.

 

“I think that’s everything that I wanted to ask.”

 

“Lovely, thank you for visiting us today.” He nodded at her to indicate she could leave now. She hopped out of the chair and strode for the door, before she could touch the handle it opened and Theo was waiting for her in the corridor. She turned back to the dominants sat behind their desks,

 

“Thank you for having me, I really appreciate being given a chance despite my age.” They all gave some form of smile or nod - Sebastian waved - and she exited, letting the security guard shut the door behind her. “How badly did I bollocks that up?” She asked him. He tilted his head away, trying to hide a snigger, not because she did particularly badly but because she had made the common error of assuming she wouldn’t be heard on the other side of the door. She pouted, worried that he was making fun of her.

 

“I wasn’t out here the __whole__  time, miss.” He started back the way they had come originally.

 

“How bad were the bits you heard?” She pressed, keeping close to him as he led them away.

 

“They weren’t.” He grinned at her.

 

~

 

Oletta’s phone buzzed, ‘Mr Woods’ blaring from the screen, she scrambled out of her sheets, always tangled in them when she woke in the morning, and answered it with clumsy tap.

 

“Yesh?” She mumbled, putting the call on speaker.

 

“My apologies, Oletta.” A deep voice spoke articulately, “It seems I have woken you.”

 

“N-not at all, sir!” She yelped, unsure of whether she was making sense. He chuckled softly.

 

“Don’t worry, we value a night owl.” He had the hint of a teasing tone, “I’m sure you have an idea as to why I’m calling, would you be so kind as to come back for a second interview?”

 

“I would love to, sir!” She spluttered.

 

“Would tomorrow be possible for you?” He asked, “At eleven?”

 

“Yes, sir.” She didn’t think before answering, whatever she was doing tomorrow she would cancel for this interview.

 

“Lovely, one last thing, we will be asking you to take your clothes off in this interview so I would advise wearing underwear.”

 

“R-right, okay, thank you.”

 

“See you tomorrow. Take care.”

 

“Thank you, you too, sir.” She hung up and sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment and began to do a happy-wiggle-dance. When she had worn herself out she picked her phone up and called Kirika hurriedly.

 

“Ya’llo?” Oletta wasn’t the only one still in bed then.

 

“You won’t believe who just called me.” The words flew out of Oletta’s mouth at a hundred miles an hour but were met with silence. “Kirika?” She waited a few seconds, wondering if the line was bad.

 

“Re… repeat… slow, please.” A heavy accent mumbled. Oletta laughed, Kirika could barely understand German when she was sleepy, there was no way she was awake enough to have this conversation yet.

 

“Sorry! Call me when you’re up!”

 

“Mm’kay.” She hung up, clearly grateful for the excuse to go back to sleep. Oletta thought she liked her bed, then she met Kirika and found out what real love was between a woman and her mattress. She laid in bed a little longer before deciding she was too excited to sit still and jumped out to have some breakfast and maybe read a book by her living room window. Half an hour later, perched on her sofa, wrapped in a blanket and balancing a book in her hand, Oletta heard her phone ring from where she had left it by the toaster. She dashed to it and answered with a messy,

 

“HeyIneedtotellyouwhocalledmethismorning.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Mr Woods!” She squealed, “I got another interview!”

 

“Damn, son! You might actually make it at this rate!”

 

“I actually want it now too! I really hope I get in…”

 

“So when is it?”

 

“Uuh… Tomorrow.” Oletta froze for a moment, “Shit! That’s so soon and I’ll have to take the morning off work for it!”

 

“Plus, I won’t be able to give you a lift because, as a certified grown-up, I have to work at least a couple of days a week and one of those days is tomorrow.”

 

“Dammit!” Oletta slapped her own forehead in exasperation.

 

“Can’t you call him back and change the day?”

 

“I don’t want to be a pain, I don’t want it to hurt my chances!” She nibbled at her lip nervously.

 

“Then it looks like you’re taking the bus, my friend!” Kirika laughed good-naturedly and Oletta sighed.

 

“Guess that means I have to dress normally too…”

 

“Yep, sucks to have to pretend to be a pleb but we don’t want you arrested for public indecency for standing at the bus-stop with ya fanny out.”

 

“I hate when you use the word fanny! You sound like an old lady!” Kirika just laughed at her. “Anyway, I guess I have an interview to prepare for…”

 

“You order the food and I’ll bring round my best sexy pleb clothes.” She could hear rustling on the other end of the line as Kirika fought off her bedding.

 

“It’s, like, nine.”

 

“Order pancakes then, doesn’t make a difference to me!” Her oddball friend hung up on her. Oletta snorted and began searching for places that deliver breakfast food on her phone.

 

~

Oletta had taken two twenty-minute trains and was finishing her thirty minute bus ride, she had abandoned her book fifteen minutes in, too nervous that she might miss her stop. Eventually she saw the small wooden shelter on the side of the country road with the name of her stop written on the sign, she pressed the bell and hopped off, taking a moment to try and work out which direction she needed to walk in to get to the side road up to the main gates. The mansion was well hidden on it’s private land and she was suddenly very grateful she had given herself so much extra time to find it, it was very different to being in the car. Once she arrived at the large gates leading to the driveway, she headed to the panel inlaid into one of the stone columns holding them up and pressed the button. After a few moments a familiar face appeared on the screen,

 

“Good morning, miss.” Theo greeted her warmly.

 

“Morning, Theo.” She smiled.

 

“Step back and I’ll open the gates, I’ll walk down and meet you but you can start walking up if you want.”

 

“Will do, thanks.” She took a step back to allow the gates to swing open and began to walk up the driveway. After a couple of minutes, she saw a man walking down the path and made her way up to join him.

 

~

 

“Hello again, Oletta.” Aetos grinned as he spoke and nodded towards the plush armchair sitting in the centre of the room, surrounded by six matching chairs, each with a dom relaxing in it.

 

“Hello.” Oletta breathed, perching on the empty chair gingerly.

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” She smiled softly, “How are you?” she glanced at each face to indicate that she was asking all of them.

 

“Well, I can only speak for myself, but I’m great.” Aetos replied. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Christopher took over,

 

“We are all well, thank you for asking.” his deep voice brought something out in her that she couldn’t explain except maybe as ‘mild lust’. “Please, if you wouldn’t mind, we think it would be easier to get the revealing part out of the way early so if you could go to the centre of the room and strip down to your underwear.” Oletta nodded and took herself to the middle of the room and began to pull off her clothing piece by piece until she stood in just her black lace bra and underwear. She had specifically picked a set that flattered her figure, a curvy but not overly exaggerated shape. She tried to keep her hands at her side, despite how much she wanted to use them to cover her face, cleavage or soft tummy. Six pairs of eyes raked over, taking in every detail, some taking notes, one darting out his tongue to lick his lips.

 

“Lovely, Let’s begin…”

 

~

 

When the back door was pulled open for her, Oletta was pleasantly surprised to see her best friend waiting in the car park, leaning against her car casually with a grin hanging from her cheeks. Oletta thanked James, shook his hand and sprinted down the path and into Kirika’s arms. Her friend squeezed her against her chest tightly for a couple of seconds before pulling away and opening the car door for her.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had work?”

 

“I do, I’m on my lunch break!” Kirika laughed, switching on the ignition and swerving out of her space. Oletta beamed, she had the best best friend in the whole world!

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” The blonde laughed, pulling out onto the main road after the front gate opened for them. “now hurry up and tell me all the juicy details, I have to be back to work in half an hour!”

 

“Yes, m’am!” Oletta dove into a detailed rendition of the interview, starting with stripping down and being observed by the group of dominants. The rest of the interview had been much more casual than the first, they chatted about Oletta’s childhood, her job, her ambitions, they shared a small amount of information about their companies and their own fetishes but mostly spent the hour gently coaxing out more and more of the sub’s back-story. She didn’t mind, it had put her at ease to know that they cared to get to know her. By the time Kirika screeched to a halt outside Oletta’s apartment building, she had given a decent run-down of how it went but promised to have a full-fledged gossip that evening over a home-cooked meal when Kirika got out of work. Her best friend agreed and drove off at a speed that probably wasn’t legal, Oletta shook her head with a small smile and entered the building.

 

~

 

Two weeks had gone by since the second interview and although Oletta had been full of hope and excitement directly after the intimate interview, now she had pretty much given up, given up checking her emails every five minutes, given up keeping her phone off silent, given up missing nights out to sit beside her landline.

 

“I just think it’s rude that they wouldn’t even call me to let me know that I wasn’t chosen, you know?” She grumbled. Kirika made a non-committal noise with her mouth full of pizza, but her eyes at least looked a tad sympathetic. “If you apply to a job, you expect to get a response back on whether or not you were chosen and sometimes some feedback on why not!” She continued, waving her slice around angrily.

 

The blaring ring of her mobile cut off her thought process and she dropped the slice back into the open cardboard box, wiping grease off her fingers daintily before plucking her phone off the side table, freezing when she saw the name that popped up on the screen. Mr Woods. Her fingers trembled slightly as she pressed ‘answer’ giving Kirka a warning look that instantly grabbed the blonde’s interest.

 

“Hello?” She did her absolute best to sound confident and aloof but even her best cam out soft and squeaky.

 

“Hello, Miss Alavi.” His deep voice made her thighs clench - would she ever get used to the sound of it? “Are you free to talk?”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Good, first of all, I want to apologise on behalf of all The Mansion dominants that we have not contacted you sooner.” Oh god, she thought, here comes the rejection.

 

“I-It’s fine, sir, I understand.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate your understanding.” His formal tone had her heart falling through her stomach. “Now, for the main reason I’m calling,” Here it comes, she thought. “having taken some time to deliberate amongst ourselves and discuss the matter of our choice of new sub, we have managed o come to an agreement.” Oletta gave Kirika a sad look and bit her lip to hold in a heart-broken sigh. “This was one of the easiest agreements we have ever come to in terms of recruitment,” Oletta’s eyes stung, was he rubbing it in? “we are pleased to offer you a place among our submissives, and we truly hope you choose to accept - you made it very easy for us to all agree with each other, which I can tell you, very rarely happens!” Oletta had switched off, her mouth gaping as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. “Miss Alavi?” He asked. Oletta blinked, unsure of what to say, unable to force her mouth to form words or create sounds. “Oletta?” She snapped out of her head suddenly,

 

“Y-yes, sir.” she breathed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I… I think I’m in shock, sir.” Oletta admitted, her fingers trembling where they held her phone to her ear. Kirika was giving her a curious look, sneaking another slice into the side of her mouth. A laugh on the other end of the line caught her off-guard,

 

“Oh dear,” Mr Woods chuckled. “should I give you a bit of time to decide? Perhaps call you back tomorrow?”

 

“N-no, I… I know I want to accept,” Kirika jumped in her seat, silently cheering and fist pumping. “I just can’t- I just…”

 

“I understand,” She could definitely hear the humour in his voice still. “I will take that as a definite yes but I’ll call you tomorrow to discuss the details as it seems you need some time to digest this news.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.” She squeaked, “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Have a good evening.”

 

“Thank you, sir, you too.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Bye.” She breathed, clumsily ending the call with her shaking fingers. “Oh my god.” With eyes the size of dinner plates, Kirika ran her hands though her hair,

 

“Holy shit, dude.” she announced. “You’re going…”

 

“Yeah.” Oletta blinked and they both sat in silence for a split second before both leaping up, cheering and hugging each other. They spent the rest of the evening celebrating with more pizza and a lot of alcohol.

 

~

 

Oletta had read every page of the contract twice and was going over the simplified rules again.  

 

** **CONTRACT RULES (SIMPLIFIED)** **

 

  1. Submissives must conduct themselves in an appropriate manner at all times. Acts of aggression, rudeness or discrimination are not tolerated under any circumstances. This includes physical altercations, stealing, vandalism and crude language when used to describe a dominant, member of staff or fellow sub. If there is any confusion as to what would be deemed inappropriate, please assume anything that would be considered ‘anti-social behaviour’ is inappropriate or speak with a dominant for clarification.
  2. Submissives must be granted permission before leaving the grounds for any reason. Permission can be granted by any dominant or the current head of security if they deem it appropriate. This rule does not apply to emergency situations.
  3. Submissives must state any and all hard limits for the record of the dominants.
  4. Submissives must do their best to take care of themselves mentally and physically.
  5. Submissive’s bedrooms are a private area and no submissive may be forced to allow entry to any persons they do not invite into said area, this includes dominants.
  6. Dominants hold the right to terminate a submissive’s contract at any time with a majority vote of said dominants.
  7. Submissives have the right to decline services for the following reasons:
  8. Health/Medical issues/concerns (after one week a doctor’s note must be presented for further exemption).
  9. A known hard limit will be involved in the scene.
  10. Submissive has already fulfilled two appointments within the last twenty-four hours. (After two appointments it is up to the submissive's discretion as to whether they wish to partake, dominants can not attempt to force a submissive's decision in this matter).
  11. Submissives are not to be found intoxicated while on site and recreational drugs are prohibited.
  12. Submissives are not to masturbate or touch themselves without permission from a dominant.



 

She signed her name delicately in two places, dated both, put her initials on a dotted line and dated that too. When she was finished she handed it to Mr Woods who nodded with a small smile,

 

“I’m going to take a copy for you to keep and then we’ll go through the schedule of the next few weeks.” she nodded nervously and he strode out of the office. Oletta released a breath and resisted the urge to pick at her nails as she looked around the room, Mr Woods’ personal office. James had lead her through the house as usual when she arrived but they had taken a different route to her interviews, this time climbing a set of long stairs and following a corridor round before stopping in front of a wooden door and rapping on it twice. The office was clean and organised, the furniture all made of wood and faux leather. Mr Woods’ return dragged her out of her thoughts.

 

“Since you’ve already provided your papers that show you’re free of any STIs and criminal convictions we can choose your ‘move-in day’ as it were. How soon can we have you?” He had a hint of a salacious grin that seemed very unlike him for a moment, clearly ‘having her’ had flashed through his mind.

 

“W-well,” Oletta’s thighs pressed harder together and she felt her cheeks warm. “I’ve given my two weeks notice and that ends next Wednesday, so I will need a couple of days after that to pack up all my things and move the big stuff into storage…”

 

“Would the following Monday be too soon?”

 

“I’m sure that would be fine, sir.”

 

“Perfect, I will email you about the exact times later. Now, I hope you don’t feel that I am booting you out, but I have an appointment with a beautiful young lady soon and I have some items I must,” He paused, “prepare.” Oletta let her lips form an ‘o’ and blushed.

 

“Of course, sir.” A smile crept on to her face and she stood, he opened the door for her and James was waiting to escort her out again. She still had yet to see a single sub wandering the halls, but she supposed she had plenty of time for that later.

 

~

 

Oletta shuffled in her seat nervously, Kirika kept peeking at her as she drove but said nothing, she may not know how she felt but she had an idea. All of her personal items were stacked in the back, the cardboard boxes rustling against each other and filling in the silence between the two women. The drive seemed to go by much quicker than expected but Oletta supposed that was for the best, it didn’t give her the time to start panicking. Everything was fine, she reminded herself, all your furniture is either in storage or at Kirika’s, all your clothes and personal items are with you, Kirika is keeping an eye on your apartment while you rent it out and you know she would never let anything happen to it while you’re away…

 

Once they arrived at the mansion, they went through the same steps of greeting James, identifying themselves, being allowed through the main gates and pulling up into a parking space. When the ignition was silenced, Oletta allowed herself to begin groaning,

 

“Oh god, I’m so nervous, maybe I shouldn’t do this…”

 

“Oletta, you’re fine, you can quit any time you want and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you want to do this, remember how badly you wanted to be picked - at the very least experience it for a week and then bail.” The words calmed something inside of Oletta, she suddenly didn’t know why she had let herself get so silently worked up on the drive over, she wanted this, it would be amazing and she was going to make herself a fair bit of money to go into her savings, not just off the ‘wages’ she would receive under the guise of being a ‘live-in assistant’ but also off the rent of her apartment, if she could even stick it out for half a year she would be set up with a great safety net of savings… But it wasn’t all about money, god knows that’s not why she applied in the first place (well, technically she applied for a bet in the first place) she wanted to experience new things, she wanted to have fun, she wanted to test her boundaries and just generally have lots and lots of amazing sex.

 

“You’re right.” She breathed, “Let’s go.”Kirika grinned at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

~

 

Two members of staff joined them at the car and began to transport Oletta’s boxes into the house through a back door that peeked at a kitchen where it was resting half-open. Kirika and Oletta followed James into the over-sized house and led them through to a small lounge neither had been inside before. They both looked around curiously as James stepped out of the room backwards, grabbing the door handle on his way,

 

“I’ll give you some time to say goodbye before I call on Mr Woods.” he explained before pulling the door shut. Oletta blinked, realising what that meant. She turned to her best friend with a look of despair,

 

“Don’t go.” she whispered.

 

“Ooh.” Kirika cooed, pulling her in for a tight and warm hug. “We’ll keep in touch, baby.”

 

“But I won’t get to see you.” Sniffed Oletta.

 

“Video calls exist!” Kirika pushed her back by the shoulders and forced her cheeks up into a squashed smile. “There’s no need for waterworks, you’ll be allowed out sometimes and when you are you know I’ll be waiting outside with the car to take you out and get you drunk and stupid!” Oletta laughed between the fingers pinching her cheeks together. She sniffed, hard, and nodded as much as she could in Kirika’s grip.

 

“You’re right, it’s just the nerves getting to me, my brain is trying to find excuses to turn back and go home.”

 

“Exactly, you’re here to have fun.” A soft kiss, placed on the shorter girl’s forehead, soothes her remaining nerves. “You’ve always got your phone, if anything happens, call me.” Oletta beamed up at her and they squeezed their arms around each other one last time before the blonde walked to the door and threw it open,

 

“See you soon, Ollie!” she called over her shoulder. Oletta laughed at the nickname, she hated it but that never seemed to deter her friend.

 

“Bye butt-head!” She called after the blonde hair swishing down the hallway. James pulled the door shut behind her, giving Oletta a small, reassuring smile as he did so.

 

After a few minutes of nervous pacing and fidgeting, the door opened again and Oletta leapt up from the plush armchair she had been perched on. Mr Woods stood in the doorway, dressed in a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and perfectly pressed black trousers, his dirty blonde hair trimmed neatly round the sides and his sharp, clean shaven jaw pulled up in a welcoming smile.

 

“Oletta.” She shivered, his deep voice was always sexy but hearing him breathe her name with such desire made her thighs clench and her tummy tighten.

 

“Sir.” She fussed with her outfit, flattening material and fidgeting with hems.

 

“Welcome to your new home.” His smile was blinding, she wondered if he was born with teeth that white or if that was a perk of being hideously rich.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’ve met the dominants already, albeit briefly, and they’re all working at the moment so I have asked your fellow subs to gather in one of our sitting rooms to go through some introductions.” Oletta nodded. “If you’ll follow me…” He held the door open for her and closed it behind them before beginning to stride beside her in his usual relaxed gait. “For the day you won’t be called on by anyone for appointments,” He explained. “although I’m sure we’ll all seek you out throughout the days ahead to check in on how you’re settling in. Aurora and I run most things within the house so if you have any problems with anything related to your daily life, please don’t hesitate to speak to either of us either in person or via text or email. A list of all the dominants and head staff contact details will be left in your room so please add these numbers to your phone as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She paused for a moment, “W-who is Aurora, sir?”

 

“Ah, you would know her as Ms Woods, my terrifying twin sister.” He grinned in a completely uncharacteristic cheeky way.

 

“Twin?” Oletta gasped quietly.

 

“Did we not tell you that during your interviews?”

 

“No, sir.” He laughed. “I did think you looked alike… but more like how cousins look alike!”

 

“Well, now you know.”

 

“I’m so surprised, sir, I thought you were all friends…”

 

“Well, the rest of us are.” Mr woods elaborated, “We all knew each other through either uni or BDSM clubs, those mutual interests and connections seemed like the beginning of something so we pursued it. Now we all run our businesses from our offices here with the occasional commute into London for meetings that need our attention in person.”

 

“That must have been a huge leap for you all.”

 

“Well, not that huge: I grew up sharing a home with Aurora, I went to boarding school with Aetos and Sebastian, lived in a dormitory with George at university and later shared a home with Sebastian for a year. Aurora and Kane shared a dorm at uni and later, a flat.” He held another door open for her as they walked. “It would be much stranger to us to live alone, I think.” He mused. “And it would give us all much less choice in partners…” They reached a closed door and Mr Woods pushed it open. “Time to meet the other happy campers.”

 

Oletta stepped inside and he followed close behind. The room was coated in red velvet and gold trim, love seats and small side tables clustered in the centre. There was a thick tension in the air, everyone waiting for something to happen.

 

“Introduce yourselves, please.” Mr Woods ordered, his presence holding the full attention of every person in the room. The first voice to crack the silence came from a young white woman with the slightest hint of a tan and an asymmetrical bob hanging either side of her cheeky smile,

 

“I’m Gracie, obviously I’m the sexy one.” She winked cheekily at Oletta who felt her cheeks fill with heat. “I’m a hardcore masochist but I’m an all rounder in terms of labels - I do a bit of everything and have very few hard limits.”

 

“That’s not necessarily something to be proud of.” Mr Woods chastised. “It doesn’t matter how many hard limits you have, it’s not a competition.” He placed a gentle hand on Oletta’s back and she felt a tiny piece of her anxiety float away on an out-breath. The next sub took the silent moment as their cue to take the floor,

 

“I’m Rugi,” The name belonged to a beautiful woman whose hair hung in havana twists, she wore a full face of make-up that had been applied with a level of artistry that made Oletta’s heart sting with jealousy. “I’m also a hardcore masochist, I mostly categorise myself as a slave sub but I also love medical play.” The highlights on her cheeks, nose and eyebrows were blinding and stood out even more stunningly against her dark skin tone. An American accent took over next,

 

“My name is Maisie, I’m a rope bunny.” She was the only person in the room shorter than Oletta but with the stocky build of a power tumbler. “It’s lovely to meet you.” Oletta smiled and nodded, she wanted to hear more of her cute, chirpy accent but it was the turn of the final sub to introduce themselves. The last person was a slim, young man with ash-grey hair, he kept a blank expression on his thin face permanently.

 

“My name is Jace, I’m the longest running sub here both currently and ever.” His voice was raspy and sweet as he spoke gently. “Let me know if you need any help with anything.”

 

“Thank you.” She tried to smile but her lips had dried from nerves.

 

“Our second new sub won’t be joining us for another few weeks but when she does there will be some changes put in place that we will inform you of closer to the time of her arrival.”

 

“Oooh, two new subs?” Gracie sat up on her knees and leant over the arm of the couch lazily, “But when will we finally get another boy in here?”

 

“Are you saying you need __more__  dick?” Rugi teased, Oletta caught the warning look that Maisie threw at her from the corner of her eye.

 

“Baby, you can never have enough!” Oletta wiggled her backside in Rugi’s direction and Maisie covered part of her face with her hand,

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” she gave Oletta an exasperated look, “Those two are trouble, you’ll get used to ‘em - or so I’ve been told… ” She seemed like the mother-hen of the group, Oletta decided she liked her already.

 

“Moving on.” Christopher drawled. “Oletta?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Would you like to introduce yourself?”

 

“O-oh yes, sir.” She thought about their introductions, unsure of how much or how little she should share and what they would even care to know… __Stop over-thinking it__! She berated herself, taking in a soft breath, “My name is Oletta, I’m a softcore masochist and usually a baby-girl or all-round sub but I really want to try new things while I’m here.” She tried to smile confidently at each of them, hiding her nerves as best she could. “It’s lovely to meet you all.”

 

“How old are you, darling?” Maisie climbed out of her seat, strode to her side and pinched her cheek gently, “You look like a foetus!”

 

“I’m twenty-two, m-” She had to catch herself, ‘m’am’ almost came out as a reflex.

 

“Twenty-two?!” Maisie repeated. All of their eyebrows raised, the highlight beneath Rugi’s sparkled.

 

“That must be a record.” Commented Jace, his neutral expression back in place. “I can’t think of anyone younger than that past or present to be taken on as a sub here.”

 

“Yes, until now our youngest ever sub was Gracie.” Agreed Christopher, “And we debated for a long time on whether to bring her in or not because of her age.”

 

“Do you mind me asking?” Oletta smiled at Gracie shyly.

 

“I’m twenty-four.”

 

“That’s not that far from my age!”

 

“But there are three years between her and the next youngest sub,” Christopher countered, “previously twenty-seven had been our lucky number when it came to… recruitment.”

 

“I was twenty-seven when I joined.” Said Maisie, Oletta wondered how long ago that was…She looked to be in her mid-twenties from the outside but she had the presence of an older woman, the aura of a mother.

 

“And I’m twenty-seven now!” Added Rugi.

 

“Two of the subs that left last year both joined when they were twenty-seven as well.” Jace nodded.

 

“And our second sub, joining us in a few weeks, will be turning twenty-seven very shortly after arriving.” Oletta looked up at Christopher as he spoke, her had an authoritative tone that made everything he said feel final.

 

“What’s her name?” Asked Gracie.

 

“Eliana.”

 

“Pretty.” Gracie had a salacious smile on her face, giving Christopher an implying look. Oletta wondered if this was a running joke between them, she definitely wasn’t just talking about the girl’s name.

 

“Yes, she is.” He spoke sternly, “Is there a problem with our subs being pretty?” Rugi and Maisie looked nervous, Jace remained expressionless and Oletta bit her lip worriedly.

 

“No, sir.” Gracie was fighting a smile.

 

“Are you sure?” His tone was one of warning, Gracie spluttered a little but managed to hold herself together.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good, because if I wanted to fuck a dog I’d adopt one from a shelter, not hold lengthy and tiring interviews with hundreds of people from across the country.” He didn’t sound angry, but there was a firmness to his voice, one that apparently Gracie didn’t pick up on…

 

“Damn, sir. Freud would have a field day with you and your secret dog fetish!”

 

“Get your ass into my office and wait there.” He demanded. Gracie huffed but didn’t show any real annoyance on her face as she slouched out of the room, probably to Mr Wood’s office but also possibly to the kitchen to steal a snack before her punishment, who knew? She seemed like the prankster type… Christopher tapped a quick message on his watch to ask his sister to check his office and make sure she made it there promptly, Oletta peeked at it as he typed, trying to not seem too nosy. “My apologies, Oletta, she has been pushing my buttons all week, I promise I don’t usually get worked up that easily.” Maisie sighed and placed her hand on the small of Oletta’s back where Mr Woods’ had been before,

 

“Why don’t I take you up to the bedrooms and let you settle in?” Oletta looked to Mr Woods who gave her a small, reassuring smile.

 

“Go ahead, I have business to attend to. Show her where to get food and supplies for me, please.” He walked to the doorway, looked back and added, “Her room is opposite Gracie’s, take good care of her for me.”

 

“Will do, sir.”

 

“Thank you, Maisie. I will check in on you later, Oletta.” He turned and left, striding away purposefully. Oletta felt a little awkward in the moments of silence that followed his departure, Rugi was grinning to herself, Jace was still stone-faced and Maisie looked a little embarrassed, she sighed,

 

“I wish she could just behave herself for five whole minutes.”she said. “Oh well, lets go, we’ll start with the dining room since it’s nearest.” She nodded her in the direction of the door and began to leave, checking over her shoulder to make sure Oletta was following. Oletta gave a small smile and wave to Rugi and Jace,

 

“See you later.” she mumbled, her fear gripping at her tongue. Jace returned the wave with the smallest hint of an upturn at the corners of his mouth and Rugi beamed at her, giving a quick two-finger salute,

 

“I have an appointment later but pop in my room tonight if you get a chance!” she called, watching Oletta toddle behind Maisie like a puppy following its mother. Oletta gave her another smile, looking both grateful and relieved as she did.

 

They left the room and followed the corridor until they reached an archway into a large room housing an oval-shaped table, surrounded by ten chairs and holding an enormous bowl filled with a wide variety of fruits, there was a door in the back corner and a wooden cabinet nearby.

 

“This is the subs’ dining room, this is where we have our meals although you can ask to have food brought to your room if you want but I think it’s nice for us to sit together and enjoy each other’s company, it’s usually the only time we are all in the same room.” Oletta smiled and nodded, she liked the idea of meeting together for meals, it felt like a family. “Breakfast is buffet-style with both hot and cold food and is laid out at eight and cleared away at eleven, lunch is available from one till three and usually consists of light options like soup or salad, we get two options so come down and ask one of the attendants for whichever you would like and they’ll get it for you, our dinner is our heavy meal of the day, since often you will use most of your energy in the evening,” She looked away, her cheeks tinted pink, Oletta wondered how she could be embarrassed, it seemed she had been at The Mansion a long time, surely she was used to talking about what she did there? “they put on a spread of meats, fish, vegetables, bread, grains, pastas, cheeses, they’ve got all your food groups covered. That’s available from seven to eleven. You don’t have to eat healthily but they certainly make it easy to, however if you do want something with a bit more sugar in it we have a small pantry that is unlocked twenty-four-seven for snacking needs, it has all kinds of things in there so feel free to help yourself to that and also the fruit bowl that is refilled daily on the table.”

 

“That’s… a lot of food.” Oletta commented lamely. “I feel like I should be writing this down.”

 

“Don’t worry, when a meal time starts they ring a bell to remind you. Also, if you think an appointment is going to clash with a meal, don’t be afraid to tell the dom, sometimes they forget that we eat at set times, or you can always have a sandwich made for you at any time between the start or breakfast and the finish of dinner.”

 

“Who do I ask?”

 

“Behind that door is the kitchen, if there isn’t an attendant out here just knock on the door and one will come to help you.”

 

“What exactly are attendants? I don’t want to seem rude.”

 

“Not at all, The Mansion has a team of staff that includes security, cleaners and even our own beautician and hairdresser duo who visit once a week. Attendants are a small group of staff members who don’t have specific roles in the house but are generally there to help everyone, they work in the kitchen assisting the head chef, they do first aid, wake-up calls, run errands for both doms and subs - very helpful for us to be able to send them into town to pick things up we order online - and Gracie even asked one to read her a bedtime story once!” She stifled a laugh. “I’m pretty sure she got spanked by one of the doms for that…” She mused.

 

“So if I ran out of shampoo, I could ask them to buy some for me?”

 

“Well, toiletries are provided but you’re getting the idea.”

 

“Really? What kind of stuff does that cover?”

 

“Just about everything, let them know the brands you like and they’ll get it for you.”

 

“That’s insane…”

 

“Yeah, but they get their money’s worth from us, trust me.” Maisie winked, “For me quite literally, actually, since they sell the photo books they make from our shoots.”

 

“Th-they take pictures of us?!”

 

“They take photos of me.” She clarified. “I only do rope-bunny scenes so it’s not really worth it to keep me here full-time. Mr or Ms Woods tie me up all beautifully and then Aetos takes photos of their ‘work’, originally these were just for their personal collections…But I started to feel uneasy about being paid to spend ninety percent of my time doing nothing, so I brought the idea to them and they liked it.  George’s family printing business produce the books which are then sold online. We also sell single prints, posters and other stuff. It’s just a hobby for them, really, but it makes me feel better about using the free toothbrush when I think they’re actually getting some use out of me being here that goes beyond a couple of hours a week hanging from the ceiling.”

 

“Wow…” Oletta blinked, “Coul-could I see?” she felt embarrassed asking but she was so curious now. Maisie shrugged with a small smile,

 

“I don’t see why not, I guess.” She nodded to the entranceway and began to wander out, “I’ll show you one when we visit the library,” Oletta’s heart quickened, her first true love: books. No one had mentioned a library before! “there are currently three volumes so pick a number between one and three.” She lead them back round the same corridor and up a set of stairs lining the wall.

 

“One, I want to see the original!”

 

“Dammit!” Maisie exclaimed, “Not my wonky bangs phase!”

 

“You have bangs now?” She looked down at the older woman and her bright red hair: full bangs framed with longer pieces hanging past her chin and a sharp undercut at the back.

 

“Not just bangs, bad ones.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“So this is our toiletry closet, let the attendants know what you want and it’ll be restocked in here.” She pulled the door open to show shelves crammed with lotions, potions, razors, oils, hair ties and more period products than Oletta knew existed.

 

“I don’t mind when it comes to most of this stuff, can I just use what’s here?”

 

“Of course, it’s for everyone.” Maisie plucked out a small bottle of blueberry bubble bath and popped it into her cardigan’s oversized pocket. “Is there anything special you do need?”

 

“I use shampoo and conditioner for wavy hair plus some oils,” She stood on her toes to peek at a small rack of mini bottles on the top shelf. “but I can see the oils are already here.”

 

“Cool, speak to an attendant about the shampoo and they can get it today for you.”

 

“Will do.” That felt like a lie, she didn’t know if she had the confidence to march around requesting special shampoo when she had only just arrived, she was pretty sure she could find something in the closet that would make do for a while.

 

“Let’s go to the library and then your room - have you been to your room yet?” Oletta was actually more excited to see the library than her room, she would probably spend more time there too.

 

“No, but Theo said he would have someone bring my bags ups so it will probably be a mess already!”

 

“Are you quite a messy person?”

 

“Not… exactly.” She thought of how to put it without seeming like a crazy hoarder. “I just own too many books, they pile up everywhere, I wish I had enough space to display them nicely and keep them in perfect condition but I just keep buying more and more! I keep everything else I own pretty neat and tidy but my books are out of control!”

 

“How many did you bring with you?”

 

“Only the most important ones!” Maisie shook her head and Oletta felt like she could read her mind:  book collectors don’t just have a few ‘important ones’, they are all important. She didn’t want to think of her chances of survival if they fell on her but she couldn’t help but picture the scene of her opening the door and a cartoon-like flood of books hitting her in the face.

 

“This way to the library, it’s basically on the way to our wing.” Maisie gave a running commentary of information and tips to remembering how to find key places as she led Oletta through a few more hallways, stopping to point out rooms she might use in the future like the art studio and the gym. “The offices of the doms are all on the opposite side of the building, I’ll show those later.” By the time they reached the double doors of the library, Oletta was practically vibrating with excitement. Maisie entered first, holding the heavy door open for the younger woman, and stood back to enjoy the look of wonder and happiness on her face. Oletta had forgotten Maisie existed, she was surrounded by bookcases taller than any person she had ever met, following the gaps between them to a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the beautiful gardens, the ground floor was at least three times the size of the assembly hall in any school she had ever attended with an upper level that ringed the three walls and left the centre open for a straight view of the high ceiling.  

 

Maisie gave her a brief tour, pointing out key areas and explaining how the books were separated into sections and where they were.

 

“This is the erotic section, a mixture of fiction, non-fiction, graphic novels, manga, comic books, you name it, we’ve probably got it.”

 

“It’s a huge collection, any recommendations?” Oletta grinned, she felt so much more comfortable already, Maisie had a sweet and motherly aura to her, she already wanted a cuddle with her! Maybe she’d have to wait at least a couple of days before trying to curl up beside her though…

 

“Well, of course I recommend my own photobooks,” Maisie traced her fingers over the thin spines with a soft smile on her face, “a lot of the manga starts to become quite similar after a while but some of my favourites are ‘Awkward silence’ for cute romance and ‘Sundome’ for perv factor,” Oletta raised her brows, “it’s a weird read.” Maisie explained.

 

“Hmm.” They smiled at each other for a moment. Oletta reached out and pulled ‘Volume 1’ of the thin, glossy books from the shelf. “Time to check out these awful bangs of yours!” She winked cheekily and let the book fall open to a random middle page. It was a double page spread of Maisie hanging roughly four feet off the ground, her legs tied in an intricate harness that wove its way around her torso to support her, her arms restrained behind her back. She looked elegant, despite her body being small her limbs looked long and graceful, like a ballerina’s. Her bangs were lopsided and matched her choppy bob, it suited her young face with its spattering of freckles and wild green eyes hat seemed o glow out of the page. “You’re… stunning…” Oletta murmured. Maisie rolled her eyes, clearly more than a little embarrassed.

 

“Come on, let’s take a peek at your room.” Maisie nodded her head to the door and led the way out. Oletta slipped the book back carefully and followed her out.

 

~

 

“This is it.” Maisie made an over-the-top swinging arm gesture to point at a wooden door, it was at the end of the corridor and matched the other five that lined the walls, all closed. “You’re opposite Gracie, for better or worse!” She winked. A key hung from the lock in the front and Maisie pulled it out and handed it to Oletta with a smile. “Welcome to your new home.” Oletta clasped the key tightly in her hand as she watched the short woman push the door open and reveal a spacious room decked out with a single bed, vanity, armchair and a built in wardrobe and filled with piles and piles of books stacked as neatly as possible around the room. A couple of bags containing clothes and other personal items were sat on the bed. The room was filled with natural light from a large window that sat on the opposite end of the room to the door. “Let’s swap numbers and then I’ll leave you to settle in and text you when it’s time for dinner so we can meet up and I’ll walk you down.” Oletta nodded, pulling her phone out and exchanging with Maisie to input her details into her new friend’s mobile.

 

Once she was on her own, Oletta pulled her bags off her bed and flopped onto it, taking a few moments to just breathe and take in all the new information. She wondered when she would have her first ‘appointment’… She didn’t know who she wanted to have her first one with… Mr Woods was the dom she had spoken to the most so far and that she felt the closest to, but she still didn’t know him ‘well’ in the grand scheme of things. Sebastian and Aetos both seemed more gentle than the others, although that could be a ruse, she would never forget the first scene she did with Dan, the swap from gentleman to sex demon was so fast she’d been left with whiplash (and some lashes from an actual whip). George and Ms Woods had already cemented their positions in Oletta’s head as the strictest dominants in the house, the skittish newbie part of her wasn’t sure she could handle either of them yet but the submissive side of her had been yearning for it, to be pushed to her limits, to try new things. Kane… She hadn’t been able to get a sense for him that well but he was a daddy dom so theoretically he should be her best match out of all of them, or at least the easiest for her to adjust to.

 

She let her eyes rest for a bit, zoning out as she lay on the soft bedding. She must have been dozing for a bit as she was rocked back fully awake at the sound of voices in the hallway and the shutting of a door. Rugi, she thought. She jumped up and carefully manoeuvred between the boxes of books and occasional rogue stack of volumes until she reached her door, sliding out and closing the door quietly behind her. She walked across to the opposite side of the corridor, to Gracie’s bedroom door, and listened carefully but the voices weren’t coming from inside. She shuffled along to the door beside it and listened again, this time she could hear women’s voices laughing and chatting inside, Oletta shuffled nervously before knocking on the door lightly. The door was whipped open suddenly and Oletta blinked in surprise as Rugi and Gracie squashed together in the doorway to greet her, she hadn’t noticed before but they seemed to be about the same height - half a foot taller than Oletta herself. They both looked excited to see her.

 

“Oletta!” Rugi exclaimed, she had the brightest smile Oletta had ever seen, she felt almost idiotic trying to return it. “Come on in!” She nodded inside and stepped back, bumping Gracie with her hip to budge her out of the way. Gracie giggled and ran over to the bed, leaping onto it and snuggling into the piles and piles of throws and cushions. Oletta stepped in, taking in the homey-but-cluttered space. There were wafts of different fragrances mingling in the room, she assumed from the long line of scented candles resting on a wooden shelf, all in different states of use.

 

“Your room is lovely.” Oletta said politely, and she meant it.

 

“It’s a bit messy…” Rugi laughed. “It’s hard to keep blankets neat when you use them everyday!”

 

“Is that the excuse you’re using for your disgraceful vanity table too?” Quipped Gracie.

 

“Leave my make-up out of this!”

 

“There’s more powder on the carpet than there is on your face!” Gracie laughed, tossing a throw cushion at Rugi’s head.

 

“Less is more, darling!” Rugi winked. Oletta and Gracie both stifled laughs, if Rugi thought her make-up style was muted or modest her fake lashes were clearly blocking her vision. Oletta was pulled onto the bed by the brunette, wrapping her sun-kissed arms around her waist and squeezing her gently.

 

“I don’t think you know what that saying means!” She laughed, resting her chin on Oletta’s head. The warm gesture meant a lot to the smaller girl, she had been worrying about not fitting into the already formed group.

 

“Hey! Don’t you start trying to feel-up Oletta already!” Rugi chastised, strutting over and flicking Gracie in the forehead, causing a ripple effect along her bob.

 

“But she’s so cute!” Gracie squished Oletta in closer, pulling a face at Rugi.

 

“But you have to share!” Rugi flicked her havana twists over her shoulder and reached out to pinch at Oletta’s cheeks, pulling her face down until their noses could almost touch.

 

“But you have to take turns!” Gracie nuzzled into her neck, grazing her curved lips over the sensitive skin. Oletta shivered, enjoying the attention but unsure of how to react. Rugi wrapped her own arms around Oletta’s waist and began to pull her away.

 

“And it’s my turn now!”

 

“Oletta! Tell her you’re mine!” Gracie whined.

 

“Ummm…” Oletta braced her arms on Rugi’s and peered back at Gracie, who was pouting. The sound of a bell ringing caught all of their attention.

 

“Dinner!” Gracie yelp excitedly. Rugi pulled Oletta up to her feet,

 

“Are you hungry? We don’t have to go right away if you’re not.” She smiled warmly but Gracie pulled an impatient face that told Oletta she WAS hungry.

 

“Now is good.” Oletta said.

 

They bundled down the halls together, one girl on each of Oletta’s arms, both having to hunch a little due to her short stature. On their way they picked up Maisie and found Jace already waiting for them at the table.

 

~

 

There was a text from Mr Woods waiting on her phone the next morning.

_Good morning Oletta,_

_I hope you slept well, feel free to let us know if anything needs adjusting in your bedroom. I was hoping to book you in for a scene with me this afternoon, I hope no one else has contacted you already? Please remember that we work on a first come, first served basis ;) Let me know if you are free and I will send you the details._

_Kind regards,_

_Christopher_

 

Oletta hugged her pillow tight, burying her face into it as she read the text over a couple of times. Her first scene! She quickly typed out her reply.

 

_Good morning Mr Woods,_

_My room is lovely, thank you. You are the first :) I haven't spoken to any of the dominants since arriving. Once I've had breakfast I'm free for the rest of the day!_

_Oletta_

 

When she tried to pull herself up she realised she was entangled in her bedding, her fidgety sleeping style always left her a mess in the morning but this time it actually took a few minutes to work out how to get free. Once she had made it out of the soft sheets her phone buzzed again.

 

_Dear Oletta,_

_If that's the case I think we should move our appointment to this morning, 11AM in playroom 2 . If you don't know how to get there you can ask any of the subs, they'll be happy to help. I'm thinking I'll use this scene as an introduction to the way we work here, about an hour long and including a couple of different kinks. Dress however you please, you will be naked within a few minutes anyway._

_Kind regards,_

_Christopher_

 

A shiver ran down her spine at the last line. The reality was finally sinking in... But she didn't feel panicked... She felt... Aroused. She sent back a quick confirmation text, slipped into the fluffy pink slippers by her bed, and shuffled out of her room in search of breakfast. She only had an hour and a half till her appointment with Mr Woods and she wanted to be prepared. Her first scene! She kept repeating those three words in her head excitedly, the moment was finally coming... An hour with one of THE dominants from THE mansion... She never thought she'd get this chance.

 

In the dining room, the back table was filled with pastries, fruits and yoghurts, a stack of plates and cutlery sat on the end. At the main table sat Jace, nibbling on an apple slice with the same vacant expression he had when they met the previous day.

 

"Good morning." Said Oletta as she picked up a plate and began to inspect the copious piles of food on offer.

 

"Good morning, Oletta." His voice was raspy but in a cute way, it made him sound young and sweet. "How was your first night?" She plucked a pear from the fruit bowl and added it to her plate before smiling over her shoulder at him.

 

"It was good, the bed was really comfy... I was worried it was going to feel like a hotel and I wouldn't be able to fully relax but being surrounded by all my books made it feel like home." He offered the softest of smiles.

 

"I'm glad, hopefully that means you plan to stay then?"

 

"Do people often leave straight away?"

 

"Not after one night, more like a couple of weeks..." He sipped on the bright green smoothie beside his small plate. "It's not a lifestyle everyone can adjust to."

 

"How long have you been here?"

 

"Probably too long," Again, he flashed a tiny upturn of the corners of his mouth, it disappeared just as quickly. "but I'm a creature of habit and I have no reason to leave just yet."

 

"Do you have the same appointments every week?" Another pause as he considered the question.

 

"I see the dominants a similar amount of times each week, but usually for different types of scenes."

 

"Do you know what's going to be in a scene depending on who is asking?"

 

"All of the dominants have their favourite kinks so once you get to know them you should be able to guess... But unless they disclose beforehand you never know for sure until you arrive..."

 

“I have my first scene in an hour…” She shifted nervously in her seat, waiting for a reaction from him. “It’s with Mr Woods… I’m a bit apprehensive to be honest…”

 

“Don’t be.” His voice was monotone but held a firm certainty. “All of the dominants here are very good at what they do but Chris- Mr Woods,” His non-existent expression remained true even when he corrected himself. “I’ve known him a long time, longer than I’ve been at the mansion, and he’s still the best dominant I’ve ever been with, he’ll take good care of you.” He slurped the last of his smoothie down and stood, having adequately reassured her. Oletta smiled gratefully and watched him clear his plate and glass, placing them on the side tray to be collected later.

 

“Thank you, Jace.” She took another small mouthful.

 

“No problem.” He strode to the door, paused for a moment in the frame to look back at her and said, “See you later.” before slipping out silently and leaving Oletta alone in the ornate dining room.

 

~

 

She had been hovering outside the playroom door for ten minutes, two more and she would be late. Despite what Jace had said she still felt nervous about entering the room. Another minute passed by.  Suddenly, the door opened. Mr woods appraised her, looking her over with sharp eyes that made him look, momentarily, far more like his sister than usual. Oletta had to fight tooth and nail with her body not to squirm under his hard gaze.

 

“Is there a reason you are out here instead of inside?” He tilted his head ever so slightly.

 

“I-um-uh…” She wanted to kick herself, she didn’t think she had ever felt so unintelligent as an adult. She took a breath. “N-nervous.” She managed to gasp out. His expression softened, instantly reverting him back to his own rounded features.

 

“Don’t worry, dear.” He grazed the tips of his fingers over her cheek. “If I am completely honest, I am a tad apprehensive myself - it is always stressful to work with a new partner.”He stood back, holding the door open. “Please, come in and we can take this slowly.” Oletta shuffled in, taking in the small room decorated with simple wood and leather furniture: three armchairs, a double bed, a chest of drawers… it could have passed for a hotel room if not for the wooden vaulting box, the cover on the top made of dark faux leather too, of course. “Take a seat and I’ll go through my plans with you.” She climbed onto an oversized, dark leather armchair, curling her legs under her and gripping her skirt in her hands tightly. Mr Woods closed the door and dropped into the seat opposite her. “First, I’ll strip you down to your underwear, then I’ll play with you a bit, touching and tasting everything - getting a feel for you,” He winked with a small grin, “then I’ll do some rope-work, I’m thinking a simple harness or maybe some wrist restraints, then we’ll move onto some toys and see how disciplined you are.” a few seconds of silence passed between them. “How do you feel about that, Oletta?”

 

“F-fine, sir.”

 

“Good, any problems you use your safe-word which is ‘red’. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“If you do not use your safe-word when you need to, I will not be inviting you to play with me again. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Then let’s begin, please, stand up.” Oletta stood, smoothing out her skirt nervously. Mr Woods squatted on his heels in front of her and began to untie her baby-pink Mary-Janes. He slipped them both off carefully with a little help from Oletta lifting her feet and doing her best not to tip over. Once he had put the shoes to one side he ran his hands from her ankles up to her knees and up to her thighs, his thumbs between her legs. When he reached the line of her thigh-high socks he teased the edge of the elastic for a moment. “Hmmm… I think we should leave these on…” He gave her a soft smile which she returned with an added nod. His hands continued their trek, reaching the tops of her legs and creeping up to her hips. Oletta pushed away the intrusive thoughts set on making her self-conscious, telling her that he was disappointed with the length of her legs, that her thighs were lumpy and her hips too small.Rose lace panties were dragged down to her knees and then allowed to drop to her ankles. “Step out of them.” The order was firm but quiet, Oletta lifted her feet one by one, the soft pink material sliding off easily. “Good girl.”They disappeared into the dom’s pocket, Oletta noted proudly.

 

With his back straight, Mr Woods was at eye-level with the waist-band of her skater skirt, which he promptly peeled down to the floor, folded and placed atop her shoes. The cotton t-shirt that had been tucked into her skirt was pushed up as Mr Woods stood and pulled over her head when he reached full height. Standing in nothing but her bra, Oletta’s skin seemed hyper-sensitised, her nerves making Mr Woods’ every movement noticeable. She tried to sneakily slide her hands over her mound but Mr Woods caught them gently with his own, “This time is your warning,” he pushed her hands to her sides and squeezed them. “if you cover yourself again, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Her hands twitched, already feeling the urge to hide herself again.

 

“Good.” He slid his hands around her sides to the middle of her back, unhooked her bra and pulled it forward, dragging the straps down Oletta’s arms and dropping it onto the pile. He ran his hands back up her arms and stepped back to take her in. Oletta clenched her fists, the urge to move them in front of her small triangle of curls was bordering on painful. “Adorable.” He murmured. Oletta felt heat rise up her cheeks but did her best not to react. He squeezed and massaged her breasts, pulling at the small buds and earning himself a soft squeak when he released them.

 

“Lie down on the bed.”

 

“Face up or face down, sir?”

 

“Which would you prefer?” He grinned cheekily, she liked this side of him.

“Um… Face down.” She decided. She felt she could hide more of her private places that way. He waved his hand in the direction of the bed,

 

“Off you pop.” she smiled at his words and shuffled to the edge of the bed. The sheets looked crisp and clean and inviting and Oletta dropped onto her tummy, letting her ankles hang off the bed and clutching the sheets either side of her head. Mr Woods stalked up to her, standing directly behind her and waiting… For what she didn’t know but it was making her nervous not being able to see him.

 

A warm hand slid from the top of her socks to the line of her backside, feeling along the underside of her cheeks. Oletta bit her lip and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the fingers tracing over her skin. He pinched the soft flesh and her legs clenched together. He kneaded her bum with both hands, squeezing and pinching and pulling at it, sending shivers up her spine. The hands released their hold on her and continued up her back, rubbing in small circles. The bed bowed under Mr Wood’s weight as he climbed on, kneeling beside her. The hands played their way back down, reminding Oletta of a pianist making their way through an arpeggio and then repeating it over and over… His hands slid between her legs, slowly whispering their way up to her vulva… Getting closer and closer… Oletta tensed her legs, her body filling with tension… She held back a shiver of excitement as the very tips of his fingers brushed her outer lips with the softest of touches. Oletta gasped. He pulled his hand away and massaged at the skin of her inner thighs, playing there for a minute or two before climbing back up again, sliding his fingers over her lips.

 

“Ah!” Oletta muffled her voice in the sheets. And he rubbed at them again. “Hah.” And again. “Ah.”Pushing more forcefully, sliding between them, using her own slick as a lubricant. He worked his way down her labia to graze a single finger over her clit, her body jolted. “Ah!” Her head flew up, her voice louder without the bedding in her mouth. Sparks of pleasure shot through her. A thick finger rubbed round, starting in large circles around her clit, barely touching the edges as he teased the sensitive skin and working inwards until he was rubbing directly on the small bud in slow, hard, small circles. “Aah-ah!” She bit her lip, “Mmmm…” her short nails dug into the sheets and her toes clenched. Her brows pulled together as he ground into the soft flesh, massaging the juices and soft moans out of her. He continued to rub her until she was dripping and squirming.

 

A single finger slid inside of her, “Aaaah…” she moaned on a quiet breath, drawing out the sound as she was filled. He continued pushing all the way to the knuckle and stopped, allowing her to relax around him. After a few moments he curled the finger, pin-pointing her g-spot with ease and rubbing it in short sharp pumps that felt like a second heartbeat pounding inside of her. Oletta’s mouth fell open and she buried her ace back into the bed to hide the dirty sounds that fell from her lips. “Ah-ah-ah-ah.” She moaned. He pulled his fingers out and she whined in dismay.

 

“Not yet, little one.” He laughed quietly. Oletta pouted but kept her mouth shut. “Lift your hips.” The command caught her off guard and a beat of silence passed between them before she pulled herself forward slight and pull her backside up, rising ever so slightly onto her knees as she pulled them towards her. She felt rather than saw him moving, in the shift of the mattress, the hands prying her legs ever so slightly further open, the breath on her wet vulva.

 

Oletta squeaked when his wet tongue grazed over her, tentatively at first, growing bolder with each lick. Digging into the folds, teasing and sliding over the hot flesh. “Aah-Aaah!” Her thighs twitched as he licked and sucked at her, sending light sparks of pleasure over her skin and up her core. The sensations built and built until her legs were clamping his head tightly and her fingers clenching he sheets like a life-line. Mr woods pulled back, just about managing to get his head out from her thigh vice.

 

“I may need to bring the rope out sooner than I had expected if you keep trying to crush my skull.” He teased, using one hand to grab her right leg and flip her over onto her back. He stepped back, taking a moment to look her over with a sly smile before reaching out to gather up a bundle of rope from the toy chest. He grabbed her ankles with a sharp tug, pulling them down to the bed frame where he tied them down followed quickly by her thighs, pulled open and tied down in the butterfly pose. Once all the ends were tied up securely he traced the tips of his fingers over the thin, tender skin of her inner thighs, causing a shiver to run up her legs, stomach and arms. “Perfect.” He smiled. Oletta returned it, feeling oddly proud. His head returned to its previous place, licking at her hungrily, curling his tongue in different shapes, repeating the methods that gained him a particularly loud whimper or a jerk of the legs. Oletta’s body rose as the pleasure did, her hands pulling at the bed beneath her. A large hand slid up her left thigh, over her hip and up to her soft stomach to push her back down and hold her there, the small act of dominance only turned her on more.

 

“Ah! Ah!” Her toes curled and she bit down on her lip. “Unnnh!” He dug his tongue into her clit, grinding into it roughly and slid his index finger back inside of her, curling the end and thrusting it with short, sharp hits into her g-spot. It only took a minute or two, much faster than she had expected, but suddenly she was at the edge, gasping for breath. “I’m gon-ah! I-I’m-” She babbled. Mr Woods ‘Hmm’d’ against her which only served as more simulation. “Aah!” He pulled back with a smacking kiss sound, blowing a gentle breeze onto her wet and sensitive cunt.

 

“I hope you’re not going to cum without permission.” He said, his tone firm.

 

“N-n-n-no, sir.” She mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and desperately trying to concentrate on not reaching her climax. He continued feasting on her. “Hah-ah! Please…” She whimpered pathetically but if he heard her he didn’t make any move to reply. “Please, sir, please let me come.” She begged. He ‘Hmm’d’ again and she gasped lightly, pushing her hips forward. He licked from her vagina to her clit in on long flat lick before lifting his head again.

 

“Hmmm… I suppose you have been very good so far…” He continued to jab his finger inside of her as he considered the options. Her breaths shuddered and her legs clenched, if she didn’t get permission soon she was going to explode anyway.

 

“Please sir, please may I come?”

 

“Yes, you may.” He said simply, sucking back on her clit harshly until she climaxed with a scream.

 

The rest of her time in that room passed in a blur of panting, moaning and the rumblings of a powerful vibrator…

 

~

 

“Ladies, gentleman and Gracie,” Mr Woods announced.

 

“Hey!” Gracie protested with a lazy grin, flipping her bob back with a sassy flick of her hand.

 

“please welcome our newest addition: Eliana.” He stepped aside to allow their newest sub-sibling to enter the room. Eliana wheeled in with one swift movement, coming to an easy stop in front of them all. Dark brown eyes sparkled as she took them all in. She had an incredible amount of wild curly hair, like a combination of 90’s Mariah Carey and Shakira in ‘Beautiful Liar’, reaching the small of her back although it rested over the back of her wheelchair so it could have been slightly longer. She wore a tight black tank top showing off her toned arms and high waisted skinny jeans that highlighted her curvy torso and legs, accessorised with a simple heart-shaped gold pendant hanging from her neck and a pair of small gold hoops in her ears.

 

“Hello, it’s lovely to meet you all.” She smiled warmly.

 

“Who would like to introduce themselves first?” Mr Woods locked eyes with Oletta and she nodded, gripping her skirt in her fists nervously.

 

“I’m Oletta, I’m 22 and I was the newest sub until today.” She gave her most welcoming smile. “I think of myself as being a baby-girl before anything else but I’m already learning there is so much more to who I am as a sub and I’ve only been here a few weeks. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun together!” Mr Woods gave her a look of pride before moving on.

 

“Great job Oletta. Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this project for almost 3 years, writing bits and pieces of different chapters, playing with different characters and scenes. I am so happy to finally be able to publish this and hope people can find at least one character or scene that they can enjoy. I can't believe I can finally start posting the stories I have been working on so long!


End file.
